Problem: Express this quotient in scientific notation: ${\frac{1.120\times 10^{0}} {2.0\times 10^{-2}}}$
Answer: Start by collecting like terms together. $= {\frac{1.120} {2.0}} \times{\frac{10^{0}} {10^{-2}}}$ Then divide each term separately. When dividing exponents with the same base, subtract their powers. $= 0.56 \times 10^{0\,-\,-2}$ $= 0.56 \times 10^{2}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the right without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $0.56$ is the same as $5.60 \div 10$ , or $5.60 \times 10^{-1}$ $ = {5.60 \times 10^{-1}} \times 10^{2} $ $= 5.60\times 10^{1}$